thegamerbronyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nighttime Riffing
Nighttime Riffing is a livestream series streamed by TheGamerBrony on his Livestream.com channel. The show premiered on March 25, 2017 as Late Night Riffing (the name was changed to Nighttime Riffing starting April 1, 2017) and had its first cancellation on May 6, 2017. The show debuted again on livestream.com on May 13, 2017 and it was announced on September 2, 2017 that the show was cancelled again due to lost interest and poor ratings. The show was inspired by other shows such as Mystery Science Theater 3000 and RiffTrax. YouTube Era Nighttime Riffing premiered as Late Night Riffing on March 25, 2017. One week later, on April 1, 2017, the show was renamed as Nighttime Riffing, along with an earlier time. On May 6, 2017, the show was cancelled due to problems with streaming on YouTube. Livestream.com Era On May 13, 2017, the show was brought back on a new website, Livestream.com, along with a new time, 5:30 PM PDT. The show is currently in its second season. Twitch Era On July 26, 2017, it was announced that Nighttime Riffing will be moved to Twitch in order to increase audience and chat participation. The changes will include a new overlay and a permanent co-host who is yet to be announced. Episodes YouTube Era Episode 1 (as Late Night Riffing): GoAnimate: The Movie (March 25, 2017) Episode 2 (as Nighttime Riffing): Barney's Great Adventure (April 1, 2017) Episode 3: Cool Cat Saves the Kids (April 8, 2017) Episode 4: The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure (April 15, 2017) Episode 5: Fun in Balloon Land (April 22, 2017) Episode 6: Manos: The Hands of Fate (April 29, 2017) Livestream.com Era Season 2 Episode 1: To Kill a Mockingbird (May 13, 2017) Episode 2: Fred: The Movie (May 20, 2017) Episode 3: My Little Pony: Princess Promenade (May 27, 2017) Episode 4: Birdemic: Shock and Terror (June 3, 2017) Episode 5: My Little Pony: The Movie (June 10, 2017) Episode 6: Caillou Gets Grounded: The Movie (June 17, 2017) Episode 7: Regular Show: The Movie (June 24, 2017) Episode 8: Alvin and the Chipmunks (July 8, 2017) Episode 9: Arthur's Missing Pal (July 15, 2017) Episode 10: Birdemic 2: The Resurrection (July 22, 2017) Planned episodes that never happened Season 3 Episode 1: Blue's Big Musical Movie (September 2, 2017) Episode 2: Tom and Jerry: The Movie (September 9, 2017) Episode 3: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (September 16, 2017) Episode 4: The Little Panda Fighter (September 23, 2017) Episode 5: The Care Bears Movie (September 30, 2017) Episode 6: Room on the Broom (October 7, 2017) Episode 7: Hotel Transylvania (October 14, 2017) Episode 8: Open Season: Scared Silly (October 21, 2017) Episode 9: Night of the Living Doo (October 28, 2017) Episode 10: The Boss Baby (November 4, 2017) Episode 11: Norm of the North (November 11, 2017) Episode 12: Ratatoing (November 18, 2017) Season 4 Episode 1: Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie (November 25, 2017) Episode 2: My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (December 2, 2017) Episode 3: Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny (December 9, 2017) Episode 4: Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (December 16, 2017) Episode 5: The Star Wars Holiday Special (December 23, 2017) Episode 6: The Magic Pony (January 6, 2018) Episode 7: Alyas Batman en Robin (January 13, 2018) Episode 8: Looney Tunes: Back in Action (January 20, 2018) Episode 9: Felix the Cat: The Movie (January 27, 2018) Episode 10: Doug's First Movie (February 3, 2018) Episode 11: Clifford's Really Big Movie (February 10, 2018) Episode 12: Foodfight (February 17, 2018) Season 5 Episode 1: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (March 10, 2018) Episode 2: The Emoji Movie (March 17, 2018) Episode 3: Space Jam (March 31, 2018) Episode 4: The Wild (April 7, 2018) Episode 5: The Simpsons Movie (April 14, 2018) Episode 6: The Smurfs (April 28, 2018) Episode 7: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (May 5, 2018) Episode 8: The Nut Job (May 12, 2018) Episode 9: The Lorax (May 19, 2018) Episode 10: The Hero of Color City (May 26, 2018) Season 6 Episode 1: The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings (June 2, 2018) Episode 2: The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (June 9, 2018) Episode 3: Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (June 16, 2018) Episode 4: Space Chimps (June 23, 2018) Episode 5: Sid the Science Kid: The Movie (July 7, 2018) Episode 6: Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (July 14, 2018) Episode 7: Scooby-Doo (July 21, 2018) Episode 8: Rover Dangerfield (July 28, 2018) Episode 9: Roadside Romeo (August 4, 2018) Episode 10: Once Upon a Forest (August 11, 2018) Season 7 Episode 1: Open Season (September 1, 2018) Episode 2: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (September 8, 2018) Episode 3: Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (September 22, 2018) Episode 4: Fred 3: Camp Fred (September 29, 2018) Episode 5: Hotel Transylvania 2 (October 6, 2018) Episode 6: Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (October 13, 2018) Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:2017 Category:2017 debuts Category:2017 cancellations